Memories
The Memories page in Blood In Roses+ is an album that archives CGs. Those CGs are coming from the premium story as reward for picking the premium item necessary for it , by reaching the right number of jewels or received as a special bonus during special events and can be accessed through the menu button. This section contains most of the cgs available since the beginning of the game until December 2019. 2 are actually missing and are harder to find: *The Halloween special reward for buying coins *The Christmas special reward for buying coins. Screenshot_2015-04-21-19-28-03-1.png|Alfred Chapter 2 Premium Alfred21.png|Alfred Chapter 3 Premium Alfred2.png|Alfred Chapter 5 Premium tumblr_nn4vezGoFx1r5a581o6_r1_500.png|Alfred Chapter 9 Premium CG alfreds.png|Alfred Serenade Ending alfredt.png|Alfred Toccata Ending edgar2.jpg|Edgar Chapter 2 Premium CG edgar3.jpg|Edgar Chapter 3 Premium CG edgar5.jpg|Edgar Chapter 5 Premium CG edgar9.jpg|Edgar Chapter 9 Premium CG edgars.jpg|Edgar Serenade Ending edgart.jpg|Edgar Toccata Ending CG rogan2.jpg|Rogan Chapter 2 Premium CG rogan3.jpg|Rogan Chapter 3 Premium CG rogan5.jpg|Rogan Chapter 5 Premium CG rogan9.jpg|Rogan Chapter 9 Premium CG rogans.jpg|Rogan Serenade Ending CG rogant.jpg|Rogan Toccata Ending CG shiki2.jpg|Shiki Chapter 2 Premium CG shiki3.jpg|Shiki Chapter 3 Premium CG shiki5.jpg|Shiki Chapter 5 Premium CG shiki9.jpg|Shiki Chapter 9 Premium CG shikiS.jpg|Shiki Toccata Ending CG ShikiT.jpg|Shiki Serenade Ending CG rupert2.png|Rupert Chapter 2 Premium rupert3.png|Rupert Chapter 3 Premium rupert5.png|Rupert Chapter 5 Premium Rupert9.jpg|Rupert Chapter 9 Premium RupertS.jpg|Rupert Serenade Ending RupertT.jpg|Rupert Toccata Ending RupertMaiden Desire.jpg|Rupert Maiden Desire Event alfred maiden desire.jpg|Alfred Maiden Desire jack maiden desire.png|Jack Maiden Desire Alfred Fairytale wishes.jpg|Alfred Fairytale Wishes Event CG Daniel fairytale wishes.jpg|Daniel Fairytale Wishes Event CG Jack Fairytale wishes.jpg|Jack Fairytale Wishes Event CG Rupert Fairytale wishes.jpg|Rupert Fairytale Wishes Event CG daniel2.png|Daniel Chapter 2 Premium daniel3.png|Daniel Chapter 3 Premium daniel5.png|Daniel Chapter 5 Premium daniel9.png|Daniel Chapter 9 premium daniels.jpg|Daniel Toccata ending danielt.png|Daniel Serenade Ending humphrey2.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 2 Premium humphrey3.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 3 Premium humphrey5.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 5 Premium humphrey9.jpg|Humphrey Chapter 9 Premium humphreys.jpg|Humphrey Serenade Ending humphreyt.jpg|Humphrey Toccata Ending jack2.png|Jack Chapter 2 Premium jack3.png|Jack Chapter 3 Premium jack5.png|Jack Chapter 5 Premium jack9.png|Jack Chapter 9 Premium jacks.png|Jack Serenade Ending jackt.jpg|Jack Toccata ending dominik2.jpg|Dominik Chapter 2 Premium dominik3a.jpg|Dominik Chapter 3 Premium dominik5.jpg|Dominik Chapter 5 Premium dominik9.jpg|Dominik Chapter 9 Premium dominiks.jpg|Dominik Serenade Ending dominikt.jpg|Dominik Toccata Ending cedric2.jpg|Cedric Chapter 2 Premium cedric3a.jpg|Cedric Chapter 3 Premium cedric5.jpg|Cedric Chapter 5 Premium Cedric3.jpg|Cedric Chapter 9 Premium cedrics.PNG|Cedric Serenade Ending cedrict.png|Cedric Toccata ending Spade2.jpg|Spade Chapter 2 Premium spade3.jpg|Spade Chapter 3 Premium spade5.jpg|Spade Chapter 5 Premium spade9.jpg|Spade Chapter 9 Premium spades.jpg|Spade Serenade Ending spadet.jpg|Spade Toccata Ending cecil2.png|Cecil Chapter 2 Premium cecil3.png|Cecil Chapter 3 Premium cecil5.png|Cecil Chapter 5 Premium cecil9.png|Cecil Chapter 9 Premium cecils.jpg|Cecil Serenade Ending cecilt.jpg|Cecil Toccata ending Win His Hearts Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey ( Win His Heart Slots ONLY ) prologue.png|Prologue HIsprivatesnapshot.jpg|His Private Snapshot Event underthemoon.jpg|Date Under the Sun Event bemyvalentine.jpg|Be My Valentine (Spin Off) midnightparty.png|Midnight Party Spin Off feat. Edgar, Gordon and Ioannis myguardianangel.jpg|My Guardian Angel Spin off Featuring Rogan, Lionel and Finn brothersofdeath.jpg|Brothers of The Death Spin Off feat Ioannis and Michalis toohardtoresist.PNG|Too Hard to Resist Event feat. Rogan and Lionel botsofbir.jpg|Boys of BIR Jewel collectoin feat. Spade, Daniel and Rogan boysofbirdaniel.jpg|Boys of BIR jewel collection event (Daniel) boysofbirrogan.jpg|Boys of BIR jewel collection Event Rogan boysofbirspade.jpg|Boys of BIR jewel collection (Spade) memoriesofroses.jpg|Memories Of Roses Spin Off Event feat. Rosario longingfornight.jpg|Longing For Night feat. Alfred, Rupert and Humphrey longingfornightalfred.jpg|Longing For Night Event Alfred longingfornighthumphrey.jpg|Longing For Night event Humphrey longingfornightrupert.jpg|Longing For Night event Rupert finn2.jpg|Finn Premium Chapter 2 finn3.jpg|Finn Premium Chapter 3 finn5.jpg|Finn Premium Chapter 5 finn9.jpg|Finn Chapter 9 Premium finns.jpg|Finn Serenade Ending finnt.jpg|Finn Toccata Ending sascha2.jpg|Sascha Premium Chapter 2 sascha3.jpg|Sascha Chapter 3 Premium sascha5.jpg|Sascha Chapter 5 Premium sascha9.jpg|Sascha Chapter 9 Premium saschas.jpg|Sascha Serenade ending saschat.jpg|Sascha Toccata Ending Bradley2.jpg|Bradley Chapter 2 Premium Bradley3.jpg|Bradley Chapter 3 Premium Bradley5.jpg|Bradley Chapter 5 Premium Bradley9.jpg|Bradley Chapter 9 Premium Bradleys.jpg Bradleyt.jpg|Bradley Toccata Ending strangesituation.jpg|Strange Situation Spin Off Event feat Cecil and Bridget (the Dame) LoveInducer.jpg|Love Inducer Spin Off Event feat. Bradley and Zephyr ourincrediblefuture.jpg|Our Incredible Future feat. Alfred Apprehended.jpg|Apprehended spin off feat. Spade and Finn wackytoyland.jpg|Wacky Toyland Jewel Collection Feat Gordon, Gerard, Alfred and Spade (the cat) wackytoylandalfred.jpg|Wacky Toyland feat Alfred wackytoylandgerard.jpg|Wacky Toyland feat. Gerard wackytoylandgordon.jpg|Wacky Toyland feat Gordon TELEPORTATION.jpg|TELEPORTATION spin off feat. Lionel and Alfred funinyukata.jpg|Fun In Yukata Jewel Collection feat. Jack, Daniel and Ioannis funinyukatadaniel.jpg|Fun In Yukata jewel collection Daniel funinyukataioannis.jpg|Fun In Yukata jewel collection Ioannis funinyukatajack.jpg|Fun in Yukata Jewel Collection Jack Gordont.jpg Gordons.jpg Gordon9.jpg Gordon5.jpg Gordon3.jpg Gordon2.jpg Gerardt.jpg Gerards.jpg Gerard9.jpg Gerard5.jpg Gerard3.jpg gerards.jpg|Gerard Serenade Ending bridget2.jpg|Bridget Chapter 2 Premium bridget3.jpg|Bridget Chapter 3 Premium bridget5.jpg|Bridget Chapter 5 Premium bridget9.jpg|Bridget Chapter 9 Premium bridgets.jpg|Bridget Serenade Ending bridgett.jpg|Bridget Toccata Ending ioannis2.jpg|Ioannis Chapter 2 Premium ioannis3.jpg|Ioannis Chapter 3 Premium ioannis5.jpg|Ioannis Chapter 5 Premium ioannis9.jpg|Ioannis Chapter 9 Premium ioanniss.jpg|Ioannis Serenade Ending ioannist.jpg|Ioannis Toccata Ending zephyr2.jpg|Zephyr Chapter 2 Premium zephyr3.jpg|Zephyr Chapter 3 Premium zephyr5.jpg|Zephyr Chapter 5 Premium zephr9.jpg|Zephyr Chapter 9 Premium zephyrs.jpg|Zephyr Serenade Ending zephyrt.jpg|Zephyr Toccata Ending vance2.jpg|Vance Chapter 2 Premium vance3.jpg|Vance Chapter 3 Premium vance5.jpg|Vance Chapter 5 Premium vance9.jpg|Vance Chapter 9 Premium vances.jpg|Vance Serenade Ending vancet.jpg|Vance Toccata Ending michalis2.jpg|Michalis Chapter 2 Premium michalis3.jpg|Michalis Chapter 3 Premium michalis5.jpg|Michalis Chapter 5 Premium michalis9.jpg|Michalis Chapter 9 Premium michaliss.jpg|Michalis Serenade Ending Michalist.jpg|Michalis Toccata Ending Raymond cg1.png|Raymond Chapter 2 Premium raymond cg2.png|Raymond Chapter 3 Premium raymond cg3.png|Raymond Chapter 5 Premium raymond ccg4.png|Raymond Chapter 9 Premium raymonds.png|Raymond Serenade raymondt.png|Raymond Tocatta ending sweetestcomacg.jpg|Sweetest Coma CG feat. Rogan and Vance jay2.jpg|Jay Chapter 2 Premium jay3.jpg|Jay Chappter 3 Premium jay5.jpg|Jay Chapter 5 Premium jay9.jpg|Jay Chapter 9 Premium jayserenade.jpg|Jay Serenade Ending jaytocatta.jpg|Jay Toccata Ending The sweetest journey - premium.jpg|The sweetest journey - Premium reward|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/The_Sweetest_Journey Thanks cards - rogan.jpg Shiki - Thanks card.jpg Alfred - Thanks card.jpg Evan Premium 2.jpg|Evan Premium chapter 2 Evan premium chapter 4.jpg|Evan Chapter 4 Premium Evan Premium Chapter 8.jpg|Evan Chapter 8 Premium Evan Premium Chapter 10.jpg|Evan Chapter 10 Premium Evan Serenade Ending.jpg|Evan Serenade ending Evan Toccata Ending.jpg|Evan Tocatta ending CG Painting with Lionel.jpg|Painting with Lionel (Final reward of the same named jewel collection)|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Painting_with_Lionel CG - What you mean to me.jpg|What you mean to me - Reward|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/What_You_Mean_To_Me It's gotta be you - Spade spin off 2019.jpg|It's gotta be you - Spade spin off 2019 - Special premium CG|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/It's_gotta_be_you Chapitre 2 - Caelus cgs.jpg|Caelus - Chapter 2 (normal)|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Chapitre 4 - Caelus cgs.jpg|Chapter 4 - Premium route|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Chapitre 6 - Caelus cgs.jpg|Chapter 6 - Premium route|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Chapitre 8 - Caelus cgs.jpg|Chpater 8 - Premium route|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Serenade ending - Caelus cgs.jpg|Caelus - Serenade ending|link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus Toccata ending - Caelus cgs.jpg|Caelus - Toccata ending |link=https://blood-in-roses.fandom.com/wiki/Caelus References: *Blood In Roses+ by NTT Solmare *Page layout, inspiration and text: Wizardess Heart Wiki please note: some words have been altered to match the terminology of Blood In Roses+ Category:Memories Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:CG Category:Rank A